Raven
|fgcolor= |game=SC2 |image=Raven SC2 Art1.jpg |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |race=Terran |faction= |create= |comiss= |early=2504 |last= |retired= |destroy= |type=Unmanned aerial vehicle |propulsion=1 rear engine, two forward thrusters |max. speed= |length=Approx. 67 meters |width= |height=Approx. 53 meters |armaments=*Varies by configuration **Anti-armor missiles **Auto-turrets (deployed) **Hunter-seeker missiles **Seeker missiles **Spider mines |FTL= |job=Electronic-warfare (detector) |command= |crew=2 (1 terran, 1 AI) |concattop= }} The Raven is a terran air unit featured in StarCraft II. It is based on defensive "spellcasting" support via debuffing threats and constructing objects.Browder, Dustin. (Cavez) 2007-12-19. Nomad question. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-12-19. Overview Software The raven is controlled remotely by a terran pilotBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). July 27, 2010 while the craft's computer houses the main AI core that regulates all critical ship systems and sub-systems. The AI closely monitors variables like overall condition, temperature, energy levels, and external hazards. It processes billions of instructions per second, affording the Raven an ample degree of independent thought and decision making. A few military consultants, speaking on condition of anonymity, have expressed concerns that such a powerful AI could gain sentience, leading to abject disaster. It has been claimed in response that "there's no evidence to back up those claims, and subsequently, no reason to worry." Hardware Functionally, the raven is a robust all-around air-mobile vehicle and workhorse that combines the functions of a surveillance drone and a combat engineer. Layers of neosteel and synthetic weave make up the bulk of the raven's fuselage, with sturdy, space-grade fabric between each layer to provide insulation for internal components.2014-10-10, Raven Science. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-10-21 The raven is built to operate independently in harsh climates—the stabilizer fins and key points of the structure are equipped with microscopic weeping holes, which allow for the release of a multipurpose solution to break down ice buildups or cool the fuselage, depending on the environment the vessel is operating in. Ravens excel in protection and reconnaissance due to their defensive auto-turrets and their advanced sensors, which can detect cloaked and burrowed enemies, and unmask protoss hallucinations. The craft is equipped with an advanced manufacturing plant, where hundreds of thousands of AI-operated nanomachines diligently assemble a diversity of mission critical equipment, such as the auto-turret, point defense drone, and the seeker missile. The raven can also/alternatively be equipped with an interference matrix and anti-armor missiles.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). November 10, 2015 These onboard production capabilities give the raven greater operative flexibility than its science vessel predecessor. Its sensors consist of state-of-the-art surveillance and reconnaissance hardware. Two radars, operating at high/low frequencies respectively, and four high-resolution, multi-spectral cameras allow for target acquisition and tracking at long ranges. When the vessel's low frequency radar detects anomalies, heuristic detection algorithms supported by thermal and electrical imaging sweep the area to find any cloaked threats. During the Defenders of Man Insurgency, the Terran Dominion deployed advanced ravens in the covert ops crew of Nova Terra. These ravens had the ability to deploy spider mines, and use bio-mechanical repair drones to heal allied biological and mechanical units.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Night Terrors (in English). 2016-08-02. History The Terran Dominion initially designed the raven to give low-level protection to its most isolated outposts, but recently the raven has been used in escalating levels of conflict to replace the older and costlier science vessel.Game Units: Raven. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2010-08-10 Stunning successes in the afforementioned role brought it into more frontline use as a battlefield support unit.Barba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. Further upgrades and adjustments were implemented, as the ship transitions into a more active role while conflict levels escalated. Ravens are a common sight among the Fringe Worlds, and have become more common throughout the Koprulu sector. Many wonder if the "protection" they offer is just an excuse the Dominion uses to spy on its citizens. Raynor's Raiders had access to ravens as early as the initial months of the Second Great War.Bogdanove, Kal-El. "The Fightin' SceeVees." (May 30, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: The Fightin' SceeVees. Accessed 2013-05-30 They continued to be used by terran factions throughout the Second Great War and the End War,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Sky Shield. (in English). November 10, 2015 and advanced versions of the raven were used by Nova Terra and her covert ops crew during the Defenders of Man Insurgency.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Night Terrors (in English). 2016-08-02. While uncommon, some mercenary companies utilize ravens, which are just as efficient as their Dominion counterparts. The Dominion Special Forces make extensive use of modified ravens, which are rumored to be so effective they could hear a Kel-Morian miner's whispers two kilometers underground. The Umojan Protectorate was able to develop its own ravens, which were more sophisticated than any of their contemporaries. These ravens are equipped with a little understood artificial intelligence system that exceeds anything that Dominion engineers would ever approve.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. October 17, 2016 Game Unit StarCraft II |fgcolor= |game=SC2 |image=Raven SC2 Head1.jpg |imgsize=150px |imgdesc= |image2=Nighthawk SC2 Rend1.jpg |imgsize2=150px |imgdesc2= |race=Terran |faction= |campname=''Wings of Liberty'' Heart of the Swarm Legacy of the Void Co-op Missions Nova Covert Ops |baseunit= |role=Aerial support unit |useguns=Hunter Seeker-Missile (Campaign only) |usearmor= |energy=200 (init. 50) |engyregen=0.5625 |timedlife= |size= |type=*Air *Mechanical |armortype=*Light |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight=11 |detect=11 |broodling= |costmin=100 |energycost= |costgas=200 |supply=2 |campcost=20 protoss research points |time=43 |produced=Starport |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req=Tech lab/Tech reactor (attached) |hotkey=R |speed=3.15 (WoL/''HotS) 3.85 (LotV) |accel=2 |lataccel=0 |decel=0 |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision=0.625 |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=140 |hpregen= |armor=1 |gun1name=Hunter Seeker Missile (Campaign only) |gun1strength=75 |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=x |gun1air=x |gun1cool=7 |gun1range=10 |gun1upgrd=+5 |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority=20 |killscore=600 |makescore=300 |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} The Raven is analogous to the science vessel of the original ''StarCraft, and are "primarily support craft" for the terran factions. They have no standard attack of their own. They are strong against s. Versus ;Upgrades and Abilities Wings of Liberty In the StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty campaign, Ravens are unlocked through research. This costs 20 protoss research points, and is an alternative to the science vessel.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Protoss research (in English). 2010. ;Upgrades and Abilities Nova Covert Ops Ravens are available for use by Nova from the mission "Night Terrors." They have the option to substitute seeker missiles for spider mines, and substitutes bio-mechanical repair drones for point defense drones.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Night Terrors (in English). 2016-08-02. ;Upgrades and Abilities Co-op Missions Nova gains access to the advanced Raven Type-II in Co-op Missions, with enhanced health and abilities. Mira Han and Matt Horner have access to the advanced Theia ravens. Development During the development of Wings of Liberty, the Raven went through the names Nighthawk, Vulkan'As another update that you guys will get at BlizzCon, the Vulkans are now updated as the 'Nighthawks' in the BlizzCon build. They have updated art to reflect this as well. Those going to BlizzCon, make note of the cool new movement animations added to several Terran air units. Karune. 2008-10-08. New Lurker and Vulcan Art. ''Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-10-08. and '''TF-620 Nomad,Speaking of the Nomad, it has actually gotten it's new art update, and a name update as well. It is now known as the Vulkan, and will be resigning down chaos at your expansions with its Auto Turrets. Karune. 2008-09-08. Ideas for NOMAD. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-09-08.Nomads, also now known as the Vulkan, is still a detector. Actually, it is probably the most powerful mobile detector in the game, considering it can also rapidly deploy a medley of Terran defenses used to both support an attack or raid the enemy. Karune 2008-09-17. Karune: do comsats still require much energy? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-09-17. The Raven received changes during the Call to Action playtest. In August 2012, acceleration increased from 2 to 2.25 and speed increased from 2.25 to 2.5. This was done to improve the micro.Blizzard Entertainment. 2012-08-08. Call to Action: Balance Testing. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-08-09. In November 2012, the Seeker Missile no longer required an upgrade.Blizzard Entertainment. 2012-11-30. Call to Action: November 30 Balance Testing. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-11-30. In Legacy of the Void, ravens gained the Explosive Shrapnel Shells upgrade. This was removed in Patch 3.8. In a patch for Legacy of the Void, ravens were re-designed to turn the unit into more of a supportive caster role. The auto turret and defensive drone were removed, and the seeker missile was redesigned. The changes were designed to de-incentivize producing mass ravens. The raven gained the scrambler missile, repair drone, shredder missile,2017-08-17, StarCraft II Multiplayer - Major Design Changes. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2017-08-20 and interference matrix.2017-11-03, BLIZZCON 2017 STARCRAFT 2: WHAT’S NEXT PANEL REVIEW. Blizzpro, accessed on 2017-11-04 Removed Upgrades and Abilities The following upgrades and abilities were removed from the versus multiplayer version of the raven Achievements Heroes of the Storm Ravens appear as mercenary units on the map Braxis Holdout in Heroes of the Storm.Blizzard Entertainment. Heroes of the Storm (Blizzard Entertainment) (in English). June 2, 2015 Known Variants *Raven Type-II *Theia Raven Trivia *If one looks at the unit portrait in the map editor, one can find that on the back side of some of the monitors there are unit ability icons such as cloaking, lockdown, lift off, load, Hercules dropship's rapid deployment, and Maelstrom. There is even the "unload" command icon behind the machine in front of the user. *There is an animation where all the monitors explode and the pilot facepalms. *The pilot has his face angled away from the camera as shown in the photo below, but if seen from the front in the game files he has a generic face with wrinkles and a microphone. He sits with his mouth open. In some regards he can be viewed as a "gamer" because of some of his actions. *In the unit portrait, a close look at the screens shows what looks like a message from Arcturus Mengsk (there is a picture of his face and some text). *The name of the Corvid Reactor upgrade is a possible reference to the biological family of corvids, which includes ravens and several other birds. Images File:NormalRaven SC2SkinImage.jpg|A raven File:SpecialRaven SC2SkinImage.jpg|Dominion Special Forces and Covert Ops Crew raven File:Raven SC2-LotV Portrait2.jpg|Dominion Special Forces and Covert Ops Crew raven portrait File:MiraRaven SC2SkinImage.jpg|Mira's Marauders raven File:Raven SC2-LotV Portrait3.jpg|Mira's Marauders raven portrait File:UmojaRaven Skin Game1.jpg|Umojan raven File:Raven SC2-LotV Portrait4.jpg|Umojan raven portrait References Category:Terran starship classes Category:Heroes of the Storm